Daisy Hall Wiki
Welcome to the Daisy Hall Wiki A West Marches style 5e Dungeons & Dragons game played by the fans of The Wednesday Club. "West Marches" is a style of D&D where many diverse groups play sessions in the same shared world, here called Eris. Locations within the world are created by play, with the exception of the town of Flowerheart, which is home to the adventurer's guild, Daisy Hall. The Rules (For game mechanic clarifications, see Houserules.) We follow rules modified from the originally described ruleset on the Rollplay West Marches wiki: * Players can suggest or join sessions on an at-will basis. There is no assumed set party – characters can adventure in many different groups. * A player may not adventure with another player more than twice in a row, unless your characters are stuck together for more sessions than that for story reasons, or if there are no other players to fill the required slots. This is to prevent permanent parties from forming. * The goal is to be able to finish an adventure in a single session. Although some may go over due to real-life restraints, adventures should not be planned to last longer than one session. * Each adventure is presumed to be self-contained. Players venture into the wild, find or are found by adventure, and then return home. * A party must be 4-6 players. If more or fewer are available, coordinate with the DM in question. Characters may group with other characters of any level as approved by the DM. * New characters start at level 3, 6, or 12 (see Character Creation for detailed rules). * Characters keep whatever gold, XP, and magic items they earn from session to session. The magic items cannot be traded between your own characters out of game. If you do not want whatever you got, you can sell it in Flowerheart, trade it with a different Daisy, or put it in the guild inventory for other players to use. * After an adventure, a 5% value tax on everything looted (excepting magic items that do not have a published gold value), must be put in the guild inventory. This is to pay for upkeep of Daisy Hall, possible expansions to the building, and expenses in connection to resurrections of characters. * All bags of holding found during an adventure go to the guild inventory and can be used by any player. * Every character starts each adventure in Flowerheart. If characters have not returned home by the end of the adventure, they automatically return after play has ended. * Players are penalized a cost of 1gp/mile they must travel back home after the end of a session. * The world of Eris persists beyond each session. If players have made a change in one session, other players will see that change if they follow the same path in a later session. * The town of Flowerheart is, for whatever reason, safe. Adventure is found beyond civilization's edge. Characters can rest here between sessions and come to no harm. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse